The Girl with Raven Hair Meets the Ginger
by InuxIchi
Summary: What would it be like if Ichigo and rukia met in an Au where they were normal and were in their first year of college? so far it has IchiRuki and YoruKisu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I made this profile who knows when and I used to write fics a long time ago, during the Inuyasha craze, but I'm really into Bleach at this point in my life and I wanted to try writing something. I would really like if you read and then reviewed it. Rukia and Ichigo don't meet until chapter 2, and then really meet in chapter 3. sorry. it just got drawn and junk. by acccident. but i know i have a lot of room for improvement so let me know how i can improve. and let me know if its even worth posting another chapter before i get too carried away with my imagination. **

* * *

><p>"Goddammit!" the girl yelled from her dorm room. She was getting sick of dorm life. You can hear everybody's business through the thin walls. Her ridiculous neighbor had the bizarre man in her room again. All she could hear was the moaning and groaning, and squeaking of the damn bed. She was going to have to tell her about going to his dorm or something. They can't be doing all that noise making next to her. She wasn't going to let that happen.<p>

_Are you freakin' serious,_ she thought. They had been going at it for TWO hours! What kind of people are they! _I'll get revenge against you Yoruichi, I don't know how or when but I will! _

Finally, Yoruichi's room fell silent. Rukia got up and fixed the hem of her dress and smoothed out all the lace. She did a quick twirl because it was her favorite lace sundress. She adjusted the straps real quick and ran to door, opened it and leaned against the wall between hers and Yoruichi's room. She crossed her ankles and her arms across her chest.

The door opened and a scruffy looking guy with a green and white striped beanie and plain, lazy clothes came walking out backwards grinning ear to ear. Yoruichi was pushing him out with one hand on his chest, also grinning ear to ear.

"C'mon Yoruichi, why do you always have to put me out?" said the scruffy guy.

"Because Kisuke!" Yoruichi yelled. "You're too obnoxious to be around any longer."

"You weren't saying that earlier," he said with a smirk on his face as he leaned forward and placed his hand on the door frame, getting closer to Yoruichi's face.

She faked a sigh and shrugged. "You know you get on my last nerve. But I can't help like that scruffy beard of yours." She reached up and grabbed his chin, stroking his jaw line. "It's not too thin, and not too thick." She pulled him down to kiss his grinning lips.

He was about to wrap his free hand around her waist when he realized that they were being watched. He slowly pulled away from Yoruichi and said "Uhhhhh, were being watched."

Yoruichi looked to the side and saw Rukia leaned against the wall. "Hey Rukia!" she said excitedly. She grabbed Kisuke by the wrist and dragged him in front of her. "This is Kisuke, my best friend in the entire world!"

Kisuke blushed a little and scratched the back of his neck and then stretched out his hand. "Hey, you're Rukia? The one in her language class?"

Yoruichi squealed with excitement and threw her arms up. "Yay! I can't believe you remembered! You actually pay attention!" She threw her arms around his neck squeezing him tightly.

She wrapped one arm around her waist and chuckled. "Why are you acting so surprised. I listen, I just do it subconsciously."

She pulled away and glared at him and then turned back to Rukia. "Sorry. That was just some weird best friend stuff. So, did you want something."

Rukia had forgotten what she wanted to tell Yoruichi by the time she was done watching them act like complete fools but only claiming that they were "best friends." How can they be just friends! The way they act, they have to be way more."Oh, just some _girl_ stuff…"

"Oh," Kisuke said. "I guess that's my cue to beat it. I'll see you later Yoruichi." He flicked her pony tail as he walked off and he waved his hand and said "See you later," to Rukia.

"Well, he seems nice," she shifted her weight to her other leg. "So that's the reason I get no peace and quiet in my room."

Yoruichi thought that comment was hilarious. She couldn't stop laughing. Rukia raised an eye brow. "Man, that was funny!" she said as she wiped away a pretend tear. "But yeah, sorry about that. I don't do that on purpose. He's just so… damn… good," she said as she bit her lip. "I know you don't really care or anything, but I freakin love that kid!"

Rukia giggled at Yoruichi's comment. "Well, I was just wondering if you guys can do that... Maybe in his dorm or something? Or maybe when I'm not reading?"

"That's cool. I just hate the stares I get from guys when I leave his room. I have tried doing it there, trust me. But then he has to escort me out the dorm because all the guys in there watch me leave and try to touch me, but they don't if he's with me. It's just a lot easier for him to leave here, ya know?"

Rukia sighed. "Ugh, fine. I can put up with it. I guess. I know how you feel, sort of. When me and Kaien were together people always asked me if I would stop by their room and do the same for them. I guess Kaien lied to them, because all we did was play games, listen to music, and jump on the bed, and stuff like that. Or maybe people just assumed. So yeah, you guys carry on with your ways. I just wanted to read some manga." She stuck her tongue out with a crooked smile.

Yoruichi giggled. "You're such a dork! But hey, I'll try and keep it down and check if you're in there and stuff." She gave Rukia a hug then skipped off to her door. Before she went in she said, "You should find a new boyfriend or 'play mate' or something. It's college. Don't stay stuck on what happened with Kaien. I really wish you happiness. I'm going to set you up with someone!"

"Please don-" Rukia started to say.

"NO! You're not allowed to object! I know the perfect guy. But…." Yoruichi hesitated. "He looks an awful lot like Kaien. But he's awesome for you. Trust me. I'm setting it up. Yup. I'm going to text him as soon as I get in my room. And we're all going out….. Friday night! Well, not a date. We'll just hang out somewhere so there's no pressure. Okay?"

"You said no objections right?"

"Right! So I'll text you to see what he says!"

"Fine, Yoruichi-sensei." They both grinned and went into their rooms.

Rukia plopped onto her bed and sat there trying to take in what Yoruichi has planned for her. The guy looked a lot like Kaien? That's the main reason she was attracted to him. At first anyways. Over time it mostly became his personality. It was hard getting over Kaien. She tries not to think of what happened. Most people have the decency to not say anything about it, but they all know. He had dumped her on the school news channel and said she was the whole reason he had to switch to a new college on the other side of the country. She was in the school's food hall when it happened and she cried instantly and ran out. She didn't leave her room for a week. Apparently during that time all her friends stuck up for her and made them hush. But they said it was mostly thanks to this one kid that none of them knew. They said he's the one guy that sticks up for everyone. Well she was glad he did. If only she knew who he was. Orihime, her roommate, said she knew who he was, but Rukia never bothered to get more details. She decided that's what she was going to do tonight when Orihime got back.

Then Rukia heard the tri-tone on her iPhone and saw a text from Yoruichi. And so started their conversation.

"Hey! I texted him! I had to convince him, it's not his sort of thing, but I finally got him to say yes! ;) So make sure you wear something cute. But no dresses!"

"There goes one thing we have in common. But why no dresses?"

"It's mostly for me. I've never seen you wear pants!"

"All my pajamas are pants!"

"That's not the same thing! But seriously! Wear pants please? Do you even own a pair?"

"Yes. -_- I just prefer dresses. They require less thought and you throw them on and go. You don't have to think about it twice."

"Well you're going to have to get over your dress complex for one day! I'm going to have to help you make an outfit. I have a feeling you're going to end up having to borrow some of my clothes."

"But I'm so short!"

"We can roll up the legs of pants and I'm not that much taller than you, we should be the same size top. So no weaseling your way out of this."

"Fine. I'll be your dress up doll tomorrow. :/"

"Oh get over it! You'll live."

"But idk if I can dress like you do and pull it off. Different personalities and different bodies!"

"But I'll make it work. Trust me, you'll look hot. Btw, I am definitely putting a bow in your hair! You'll look so cute! I hope you guys like each other."

"I don't think it really matters, I'm just doing this for you."

"Can you at least try and enjoy yourself?"

"You know I always do! Life of the party man!"

"Yeah! But you got to really have fun!"

"Oh man, what's this kid's name?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! His name is Ichigo!"

"Okay. Sounds nice enough."

"And don't be mad but, he has bright orange hair."

"So?"

"Well it makes most people not talk to him since he looks like a delinquent thug."

"Ehh, I don't care too much about it. If I don't like him, I'll use that as an excuse."

"Okay good. "

"How do you know this kid anyways?"

"Old family friend of Kisuke. "

"Well then he shouldn't be too bad right?"

"He just has a permanent scowl. And can come off as cold sometimes. But he has his funny moments."

"I got to be honest, he doesn't sound too good right now!"

"I'm sorry but trust me, I just know you'll like him."

"Is it because of his face?"

"No, that's just a coincidence. But I know you'll like him. You just have to!"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll buy you something."

"A giant bunny pillow for my bed!:D"

"Sure. I'll get you a giant bunny pillow! But I already know I won't need to! That's how confident I am! I'm going to spend the last of my allowance on a bow for you to wear tomorrow!"

"Smh. Whatever you say. Whelp, I'm going to read the rest of my manga that you interrupted earlier and wait up for Orihime. Ttfn."

"Again, sorry about that. ;)"

Rukia just smiled at her phone. She was going to get a bow for her hair and a giant bunny pillow! She was going to have a good day tomorrow. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:46. Orihime should have been home by now!

At that moment the door unlocked and Orihime walked in. Rukia was always a little jealous of Orihime. She was short, but more towards the average side. And she had enormous boobs. Rukia barely needed a bra. But that's something she really liked. If she couldn't wear a bra with her backless dresses, she just didn't wear one, it wouldn't look bad or be a huge ordeal if she didn't wear it. That was her excuse every time someone tried to make fun of them. And it was a good enough debate for them to leave her alone about it.

"Hey!" Orihime said cheerfully. That was another thing she envied about Orihime. She was always so cheerful. It seems like almost nothing bothered her!

"Hey Orihime." Rukia watched Orihime as she glided over to her bed and fell on her stomach and her hair cascaded off the edge of the bed. "You remember that whole Kaien accident?"

Orihime's head popped up with a sad look on her face. "Yeah, why?"

"You remember how you said how you and Yoruichi and some of our other friends stuck up for me when I was in a slump?" she waited for her to nod then she continued. "And you said there was one other kid defending me, that none of us knew? Who was he?"

Orihime sat up and smiled. "That was Ichigo!"

Ichigo? The kid she was set up with by Yoruichi? Is that why she knew Rukia would like him? Naw, can't be the same kid. She couldn't believe it. "What's he like?"

"Oh, he seems mean to most and looks like a delinquent because his hair is orange like mine. But he's not all that bad." Orihime seemed really excited to talk about Ichigo. "He actually has a really good heart. He just has a permanent scowl on his forehead. But it actually makes him really look hot."

"Do you like this Ichigo, Orihime?" Rukia asked in a suggestive tone.

"Oh of course not! Well, I have a little crush on him. He sits by me in my chemistry class and we just talk to each other a lot because we're partners but that's it." She paused. "Well, I did confess to him about a month ago. But he just doesn't see me like that. He said he just sees me as a very good friend. But he said I was very cute, so I was okay about it!"

"What! He rejected you? Everybody wants you!"

"I know. Not to sound conceited or anything! It's just hard to ignore all the howls and random groping. But some people say he's gay because they've never seen him with a girl. But I just think he hasn't found one that he truly likes but when he does, I'll wish them nothing but happiness. He's such a good guy. If the girl broke his heart, I'd probably break her face."

Rukia stared at Orihime in shock! She was such a sweet, soft spoken, kind girl. And she threatened to break someone's face! This Ichigo must be really special! But she knew Orihime could hold her own. She almost got in a fight in their English class. She can't remember what it was over but she remembered Orihime not being intimidated by that girl at all. She thought it was due to her best friend Tatsuki. Tatsuki was the best person she had ever seen at martial arts, male or female. She had heard that in the span of their friendship, she's had to beat up a few perverts for getting too touchy feely with Orihime. At first she was scared of Tatsuki till she realized she was laid back and that you were just not supposed to push her buttons. Her main button being Orihime.

She looked up at Orihime. "He must be really nice to make you fall for him. Your head is always so high in the clouds, I'd never expect you to notice any guy."

Orihime smiled. "I know. I can't help it. It's better with your head in the clouds. Don't have worry about so many worldly problems," she said as she fell back on her bed hitting her head on the wall.

"Are you okay Orihime!"

"Yeah, just a little bump! I've had worse!" she was actually smiling after hitting her head. That was not a little bump. "Hey Rukia, I'm suddenly tired, do you mind turning off the lights?"

"No problem, I was just thinking about going to bed too." Rukia got up and turned the lights off. Neither of them cared about sleeping in their clothes. Rukia got in bed under the covers. "Goodnight Orihime."

"Night Rukia!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is really bad. I just really wanted to write, but I'm not a good writer. I had this great idea and just had to write about it! Yeah, so this is one of those fan fic with a great idea, but ends up being a story that goes nowhere. I did my best! *Dane cook voice* xD but please review. It'll help me as a writer and you as a reader to have a better experience.**

"Rukia! Rukia! Get up! You got 30 minutes to get ready! We have English today!" Orihime yelled as she shook Rukia.

"Nnnnnhnnn," Rukia groaned as Orihime was shaking her. "I'm up. I'm up!"

"Okay, don't be mad at me when you're late to class." Orihime left her alone and grabbed her bag as she left for class.

"Ugh." Rukia rolled out of bed. She stood in front of the mirror hanging in the back of their dorm door. Her hair was an absolute mess. This is why she cut her hair so short. If it was any longer, she'd probably lose her mind trying to tame her wild mane every day. At this length she could just pat it down and it'll be good enough. She ran to her closet and changed dresses. She put on a bright yellow dress with white trim and a pair of white flats with it. She grabbed her bag and was out the door. If she wanted to make it to class on time, she didn't have time to brush her teeth. This was a normal occurrence in recent weeks so she figured out the perfect solution. She had Listerine strips. She pressed it to her tongue and waited for them to dissolve then she had a piece of gum. She probably smelled sweaty so she pulled out her favorite Vera Wang perfume and sprayed a few sprits. By that time she was jogging across campus. She realized she had 10 minutes to get there and decided to just walk to rest of the way. When she looked down to put her perfume back in her bag, she ran into someone who was way bigger than her and she fell to the ground and everything fell out her purse.

"Watch where you're going!" the person said.

"Well excuse the hell out of me! I looked down for two seconds to put something in my bag and your big ass ran into me! Look at my stuff its everywhere! Now I'm going to be late to class!" Rukia yelled at the person without even looking at them. She scrambled to pick up her belongings. She heard the person sigh and bent down to help her pick up her stuff.

"You really should pay attention though. And you wouldn't be late." He handed her perfume to her.

"I know that! That's not why I'm late. I just like waking up at the very last minute." She snatched her perfume from him and then she finally looked at him with a disdainful look. But when she saw his face, she was so surprised. He looked exactly like Kaien! She punched him in the chest. "You bastard! Why are you here!" tears welled up in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" the guy yelled." I'm here because I go to school here and live on campus. What the hell are you doing here! You don't even seem to be mentally stable!"

Rukia stared at him. While he was yelling at her, she realized that it wasn't Kaien. It had to be that orange haired kid Yoruichi and Orihime had told her about. His hair wasn't orange like Orihime's though. Orihime's color didn't just jump out at you like that. His hair was so bright, she doesn't know how she has never seen this kid before now with hair that bright. But why would he dye it like that! That was just plain ridiculous. And he did have that permanent scowl they both said. And he was nice enough to help her pick up her stuff after she had cussed him out for her running into him.

"Look, I'm sorry kid. I'm just starting the day off bad. And I thought you were someone else. My bad." She glanced at her phone and saw that she was already 5 minutes late. "Fantastic. She better let me in! Thanks for picking up my stuff. Here, take this as a token of my gratitude," she said in a sarcastic tone as she handed her pack of gum to him.

"What?" he said confused. He stared at the girl as she ran off to whatever class she had. He figured he shouldn't waste it and decided to chew a piece. As he watched her fade into the morning rush crowd, he realized she must be running to the English department.

Rukia made it to class 10 minutes late. Her professor made her explain in front of the class why she was late. She made up some random excuse because she didn't know why she had to explain herself like in high school. Then she went to sit next to Yoruichi. Orihime turned around and mouthed _I told you to get up!_ Rukia just mouthed back _I know, I tried!_

Throughout the day she kept thinking about how she ran into Ichigo. And then she wished she had never given him her pack of gum. She kept having a chewing craving. She kept wondering about that hair of his. Why was it so damn bright! And why did it look so natural? It must have taken him like 5 dye jobs to get it that bright. And she wondered why he was so nice to her when she had been so rude. She had decided not to mention the incident to anyone. She was actually a little embarrassed by it. Hopefully Ichigo had also forgotten it by the time she saw him that night.

Oh crap. Tonight. She walked with her head down as she went back to her dorm room. How upsetting. She couldn't wear a dress. As she got up the stairs to her second floor, she saw Yoruichi waiting excitedly in front of her room with a little bag.

"The bow?" Rukia asked.

"You already know," said Yoruichi with a huge smirk. "Let's get ready!"

Rukia reluctantly unlocked her door. She threw her bag on the bed. And then opened her closet door. "Be my guest," she said miserably allowing Yoruichi to browse through her closet.

Yoruichi looked at all the clothes. "You know 97% of these are dresses! Who owns that many! I think you took this to a whole different level I had never expected! "And all the way in the back she found a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. "Bingo!" she exclaimed. "Now, where are you shirts?"

"There should be like three right behind that?"

"These won't do…. Ah! I have the perfect shirt of mine in mind! I'll be right back!" Yoruichi shot out the room and was gone for about three minutes and came back with a Tiffany blue top, a black blazer and a long silver chain. "Here! Put these on."

Rukia sighed and started getting dressed. She didn't care that she was in front of Yoruichi. She put everything on and asked, "How do I look?" Yoruichi handed her a pair of studded black flats. She slid her feet into them. "Now how do I look?"

Yoruichi looked her up and down. "I just need to add the finishing touches." She pushed Rukia's shoulders down so she was sitting on her bed. She opened her bag and took out make up. "I know I'm darker than you so I won't put any foundation on you. I'm just going to put some eye makeup and lip gloss on you." Yoruichi put on a color of eye shadow that would just make her eyes look shimmery. Then she added some eyeliner and mascara. "How do you feel about red lipstick?" she looked at Rukia and she looked terrified. "Don't be a baby. Purse your lips." Rukia did as she was told and Yoruichi applied the red lipstick to her lips. "Now it's time for the piece de resistance!" She opened the bag and took out a head band with a bow on it. She held it up to the shirt. "Matches perfectly!" she placed it on Rukia's head and swept her bangs to the side. She took out a hair brush and brushed her ends so that they would curl out. "There! You're my best masterpiece ever! Go look in the mirror!"

Rukia got up with her eyes closed and stood in front of the mirror. She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God. What did you do! You must be a magician! I love it!"

Yoruichi smiled smugly. "You look like a modern day Sandy from Grease. That book The Outsiders has me stuck on the whole greaser look and I tried it on you. You're so adorable, but you look tough!"

"You got that right!" Rukia started making tough faces in the mirror. Ichigo definitely wouldn't recognize her like this! "But why did you go all out? Are you trying to marry me off to this guy?"

"No, but I just wanted to see you do something different. And I love it! You should let me play with your look more often! And I definitely won't have to buy you a giant bunny pillow with you looking like this!"

"Yes you do! I found out that Orihime has a crush on Ichigo. I can't just go out with him. Even if I liked him, I don't want to do that to Orihime, she sounded really fond of him."

"Look, don't worry about that. I talked to Orihime about it and she was okay with it. She accepts that he doesn't like her. She'll accept if he likes you. So just cooperate with me! You're not getting a bunny pillow!"

"Ugh, fine, whatever you say. But I get the feeling we won't connect."

"Oh hush, I'm going to get ready. Find a way to carry all your stuff without using a purse. All yours are too bright and they just don't work with the look at all! Wait till you see my greaser look." She smirked and then ran off to her room.

Rukia continued to stare at herself in the mirror. She really couldn't believe how good she looked. Ichigo was definitely going to like her. But she really wanted that pillow, so she was going to reject him regardless of how she felt. Plus Orihime's feelings were on her mind as well. She knew it was wrong but it had to happen. She danced in front of the mirror imagining how Ichigo would react until she heard Yoruichi yell her name from her room. "Coming~!" she yelled. She grabbed her phone and stuck it in her pocket. Then she grabbed her new Beats headphones and put them around her neck. She had a feeling that if she got annoyed by him, she will need some music to relax. She grabbed her little metal wallet with a big Chappy sticker on it she bought online because she was worried about someone stealing her credit information and stuck that in her pocket as well and finally left her room to go see how Yoruichi looked.

When she walked out into the hallway girls were staring at her with their jaws dropped too.

"Wow Rukia, you look really good!" said Nanao.

"Thanks! This whole look makes me feel great!"

She opened the door to Yoruichi's room and was amazed at how good she looked too! She had on skin tight black jeans with a dark purple shirt and a black leather jacket. It was motorcycle style with buckles and studs on it. But the best part was her shoes. She had on a pair of high top black chucks. She had feathered out her purplish hair. Her lips looked so attracting with purple lip gloss on. And of course a little eye make like she did to Rukia.

"Wow, you look amazing Yoruichi! I like how were both dressed to be something but it doesn't look like we're wearing costumes."

"I know. I'm just good with clothes! But I'm even better with them off. Reeeeow!" she said clawing her hand like a cat. "Oh! I almost forgot my gloves. I found these in my winter jacket and I had accidently washed them and they shrunk. So I just cut the fingers off. Cool right?"

"Yeah, I like them. So when do we meet the boys?"

"They've been waiting for the last 10 minutes. I just like to make Kisuke wait. He's used to it."

"Ohhhh! But Ichigo's waiting too!"

"Don't worry about Ichigo. He'll probably be walking up as soon as we walk out there. He always comes late when it comes to hanging out with me and Kisuke. He said he hates how lovey dovey we are and stuff."

"Oh yeah, I been meaning to ask you, what's up with you guys, you say you're best friends but you do…. Stuff together very often."

"We are best friends. I just don't want to go out with him. It seems like it just complicates things. But he really is my best friend." Yoruichi was looking down and smiling to herself. Rukia could see that she really cared about Kisuke. "We've known each other since kindergarten. We've always been together, and I don't want to make us something that'll ruin our entire friendship which has been our whole life. I don't need anything more than what we have right now."

"But what if you get a boyfriend or he gets a girlfriend?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. But we promised not to get jealous and that they have to be approved. But we're allowed to see other people, we just choose not to. Even though girls are constantly throwing themselves at him. It's ridiculous! Like they see me with him but know we're best friends but still want him so bad. It's rather crazy, especially since he tells people all the time that he can't see anyone cause of me. It doesn't stop the girls from trying. But guys come on to me too. I just flirt back though. That's my personality. It drives Kisuke crazy." She laughed to herself. "But at the end of the day, he knows I don't want them. I'm comfortable with where we're at. And I wouldn't dare change it." She finally looked up at Rukia. "You got all your stuff ready? We should go meet them now. Ichigo has probably waited 5 minutes by now." She smiled and they left the room and went to meet the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked out the dormitory, they both first saw Kisuke sitting on the wall around the small flower garden.

"Kisuke~!" Yoruichi yelled running up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Yoruichi. You act like we haven't seen each other in forever. We had class earlier!"

"I know that. I just get excited to see you."

Kisuke looked over at Rukia. "Hey Rukia. I just saw Ichigo a minute ago. You guys weren't out yet so he walked over there somewhere. I don't know what he's doing." He shrugged.

"See, I made it so they both had to wait," Yoruichi said smiling as she turned her back so that it was facing Kisuke but his arms were still around her. He placed his chin on her shoulder.

"You know I hate waiting. And you should definitely know Ichigo hates waiting."

"Oh he'll get over it because he's going to love Rukia. Especially with how adorable I made her! Spin Rukia!"

Rukia did a quick spin and when she stopped she leaned forward with one hand on her hip, her other hand throwing up the peace sign, and her tongue sticking out. "You like Kisuke?"

"Yeah, you look cute. Nice butt. Can't see it in all your sundresses you wear."

"I know right! I love her in pants! And since she's all leg, it makes her look taller. Next time I'm going to make her wear heels and pants. She'll look my height from far away."

"Yeah, I don't know that much about clothes."

"Ha-ha, okay Kisuke. Shouldn't Ichigo be here by now!"

"I'm over here Yoruichi!" Ichigo walked up the stairs in front of the dormitory and stopped when he got to Kisuke and Yoruichi. "I figured by the time I walked around this building you'd be done clowning around. I guess I was right."

"Hey Ichigo," Yoruichi said while she was ruffling his hair.

"What's with you and your weird attraction to my hair?"

"It's not an attraction. I just like messing with it. It's so bright."

"I was born with it. Quit making fun of me."

"Oh yeah, this is Rukia!"

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia said stretching her arm out for a hand shake since she figured Ichigo wasn't into hugs and stuff of that nature.

He grabbed her hand and shook it. Then he reached behind his head and scratched it. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, Yoruichi never told me. What are we doing Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi was busy playing around with Kisuke then turned around. "Huh? What? Oh. We could do normal people stuff or what I and Kisuke normally do." She paused. "Wait, not the freaky stuff! The other stuff!"

Rukia blushed. "Thank god, I was about say I could never do that. You almost lost your life for suggesting such a thing Yoruichi!"

"I'm sorry! That's why I corrected myself!"

While Yoruichi and Rukia were joking around Ichigo was staring at Rukia with his hand on his chin trying to figure out why he thought he knew her. And then it hit him. "You're that girl from earlier! The one that got mad at me when you ran into me and then started crying!"

"Uhhhh, about that… We'll be right back Yoruichi and Kisuke!" Rukia grabbed Ichigo by his wrist and ran off till they were out of sight. They stopped running once they were in the courtyard under a tree with a bench.

"Why did you run away and take me with you! You are insane!"

"What did Yoruichi tell you about me to get you to come here?"

"She just told me she had a girl friend she wanted me to meet because I'd like her. And then she had to beg because I'm not into this kind of stuff. And this is why."

Rukia glared at him. "That's all she said?"

"Yeah, she didn't tell me anything else except that your name was Rukia. So what was up with earlier? Are you crazy or not?"

She sighed. "Okay, it's a long story." She sat down on the bench under the tree and Ichigo sat next to her. He wasn't that close though. "I would have cussed you out whether I was in a good mood or not. The reason I started crying is because you look exactly like this one guy Kaien. I thought you were him, till I saw your hair and then I realized you were different people."

"So what kind of person is Kaien to make you want to cry as soon as you saw me?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo and saw that he wasn't even looking at her. He was looking straight ahead. "You know the guy that broke up with his girlfriend on the school news?"

"Yeah."

"That was Kaien. And I'm the girlfriend."

"I remember that whole incident. Everyone thought it was funny. I thought he was an asshole. I just wish I knew him or his girlfriend so I had a reason to kick his ass. There are so many other ways to do that. But we can't change what has already happened so you just have to accept things the way they are and move on."

Rukia looked at him but he was still looking forward. She smiled. "Hey Ichigo, are you gay?"

"What the hell! Of course not! What makes you ask that!"

"I just had to find out something about you and apparently it's a rumor that you're gay because you don't have a girlfriend and you never go out with friends to dates and stuff."

"That doesn't mean I'm gay! What the hell! I have to find out who started that rumor! Just because I'm freaking single!"

"Why the hell are you yelling!" a girl yelled from the nearby sidewalk. It was getting dark so Rukia couldn't tell who it was.

"Goddammit Tatsuki! What the hell do you want!"

"I'm just trying to go for a walk and I can't enjoy it because I can hear your voice on the other side of the campus! Why do you yell so much!" she was walking towards them as she was yelling. "What the hell are you under this tree yelling by yourself for anyways?"

"I'm not by myself. I'm with Rukia."

"Rukia?" Tatsuki looked over at her. "Oh hey Rukia! What are you doing with this loser?"

"Uhh, you guys know each other?"

"Yeah. Since we were kids."

"What! So you, Ichigo, and Orihime grew up together?"

"What, no! I grew up with Orihime. I've just been meeting Ichigo at martial arts tournaments since we were kids. He could never beat me though."

"That was when we were little. I could beat you now!"

"Oh shut up Ichigo. Don't get so defensive. But what are you doing together?"

"It's supposed to be a date of some sort," Rukia chimed in.

"A date! Ichigo! Ahahahahahh!" Tatsuki burst out in laughter.

"And why exactly is that so funny?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry Ichigo; you just don't how to interact with girls. You don't know how to be flirty or anything! It's just funny! I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I guess I just picture you being married one day but skipping the whole dating phase of the relationship. Oh crap! I'm going to be late to practice fooling with you guys! See you later! By the way, you look hot Rukia!"

"Thanks Tatsuki!" Rukia waved at Tatsuki as she ran away. "See, even Tatsuki sees you the same as everyone else does. But she didn't say gay."

"I hate people. Especially dumb ones."

"Me too."

"Hey, shouldn't we be going to see Kisuke and Yoruichi?"

"Hold on, if I text her and she doesn't reply in two minutes, they're off somewhere doing what they do best." Rukia took out her phone and texted: _Sorry I ran off with Ichigo, but are you guys waiting for us?_ "I doubt we'll get a reply. So what do you want to do?"

"Doesn't matter. But I was told we were just going to sit around and talk. I'm glad we got away from them. They're always lovey dovey and sucking face. Yet they say they are just best friends. Why lie if no one believes them?"

"I had that same talk with Yoruichi just before we came out here. Apparently being boyfriend and girlfriend will ruin everything. And I know what she means."

"I guess. It's not my relationship, so I'm just going to leave them alone. "

"You're right. So, I haven't received a reply yet so they must have run up to her room."

"Well then what are we going to do?"

"We can just walk I guess?"

"Let's go then." Ichigo got up and waited for Rukia to stand and then they started walking to nowhere specific.

"Sooooooo," Rukia started. "Before we waste time or anything, do you think you'll want to see me again?"

"Sure, why not? I don't think you're a lunatic anymore. I can see myself being around you. Especially if you're friends with Yoruichi. I'm always around her, Kisuke, Uryu, and Chad. And I've been hanging around Tatsuki and Orihime a lot more recently."

That wasn't exactly the answer Rukia had been looking for but went along with it. "It's weird that we haven't met till now. Because I'm usually always with Orihime and Yoruichi. I've been getting closer to Tatsuki lately. Its cool how you've known each other for so long."

"Yeah, she's my oldest friend. We've been meeting each other at tournaments since we were four."

"That's cool. So did you plan on coming here because of her?"

"Maybe. I just know her and Chad and Kisuke were coming here so I guess I just followed them."

"I've never seen or heard of this Chad kid you mentioned."

"Yes you have. He's tall, big, and dark skinned because he's part Mexican."

"Oh that guy! Yeah, I've seen him."

"Yeah, we met in high school. Some thugs from another school thought we were in a gang together and tried to jump us. They picked the wrong people."

"Do you get in fights a lot?"

"All the time. It's my hair," he said as he scratched it. "But if I really cared I would have dyed black or brown by now. But this is my hair, why should I change it for anyone? Especially people who have no real meaning to my life."

"That's true. Live for you." Rukia was starting to like his outlook on the world and how spoke on things that mattered to him.

"I always do. And to protect those who mean something to me."

"That's a good take on life." As they were walking, she slipped her arm in his and linked them together.

"What did you do that for?"

"Felt like it. Does it bother you?"

"Not particularly."

"Okay then. I'll keep doing it," she said grinning. "You think we should look for Kisuke and Yoruichi now? They should be done by now."

"Yeah. Which dorm do you think they went to? They've been doing it at hers a lot lately. She hardly ever comes to our room anymore."

"You and Kisuke share a room? That's cool! But I think they might be at hers." she pulled Ichigo in the direction of the girls dormitory.

"Yeah, he filed paperwork because he claims he knew I'd understand better than any other roommate and wouldn't make his life hard. I guess my personality is perfect for his life style."

"I didn't know anyone who was going here so I just got any old roommate. I'm glad its Orihime though."

"Yeah, she's cool."

"Since I brought up Orihime, why did you… not…." She didn't know how to word it properly. "Reciprocate her feelings?"

"Orihime is nice and cute and all, but I'm not sure if she's my type."

"Oh come on! She's cute with big boobs. You've got to like her. She's everyone's type!"

"That may be so, but I don't feel that way about her. She's just a really good friend."

"Oh, I understand."

"We're here already?"

"Yup! Let's go inside!" Rukia grabbed Ichigo's wrist and dragged him up to their dorm. "Hold on, lemme check if they're in there." She opened the door to her room and sat on her bed and stuck her ear on the wall and whispered, _Thin walls, I can always hear them doing it._

Ichigo whispered_, I don't like to be anywhere near the room. I made that mistake once. Never shall I do it again._

They both laughed a little. And then they could hear Kisuke and Yoruichi in the next room.

_Oh lord_, Rukia whispered_. What do we do now?_

_Do you play video games?_

_Yeah, why?_

_Want to come to our room while they do their thing?_

_Sure!_

Rukia linked arms with Ichigo again as they left her room and went to the boys dorm room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Man, why are your dorms so far away! Keeping kids from having sex shouldn't be taken so serious! The harder you make it, the more they want to do it. I mean you look at Yoruichi and Kisuke! Imagine if they shared a room. I don't think they'd ever leave."

Ichigo laughed at Rukia's comment. "You might be right. They'd probably only leave to get more birth control pills or condoms. But that's not all they do. Sometimes they just sit and play games for hours. Or just talk about how much they care about each other and how long they've known each other." Ichigo opened the door to their room and told Rukia to come in.

"It's less messy than I expected."

"That's what everyone says." He sat down in front of their TV. "Do you play the 360?"

"Yeah, what games do you have?"

"Just pick through the collection." Ichigo pulled out a drawer with a bunch of games in it.

Rukia scrolled through. "I love Assassin's Creed! But its multiplayer mode is hardly worth playing." She kept going. And then she found the perfect game. "Lets play this!"

Ichigo looked at the game. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! I love this!"

"I'm not judging you, I just never expected this from you."

"Just put it in!"

"That was dirty," Ichigo said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up! Lets play!"

Ichigo opened the game case and put it in the Xbox tray and closed it. He turned on the controllers and handed one to Rukia. "Which classic Atari game do you want to play first?"

"Pole Position! The mother of all racing games! I love cars!"

Ichigo looked at her. "Okay then."

"What was that look for?" Rukia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, it just doesn't seem to match the rest of you."

"Thanks I guess."

"You're welcome."

They played the game taking turns and laughing for a few rounds.

"This is getting boring! Lets make this more interesting."

"I have no money," Ichigo said quickly.

"You don't need money. On this next race, if I win, you have to…." She thought about it for a minute. "I've got it! You've got to kiss me."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "A kiss? Okay. And if I win?"

"What do you want?"

Ichigo thought about it for a few seconds. "You have to spend the night here."

"In the boys dorm!"

"Yup. Chicken?"

"No…. I just thought the dorm advisor checks rooms?"

"Not ours. Kisuke knows him from somewhere or something. I swear he knows everyone. But our DA doesn't bug us too much."

"Oh okay, you're on!"

Rukia and Ichigo raced each. First it was Ichigo's turn. His time was good. And then it was Rukia's. She almost had it till she switched lanes and crashed. She lost by two seconds.

"Crap!" she screeched as she threw the controller.

"Hey! That's sixty dollars you just threw!"

"I'm sorry. Dammit! I just didn't expect to lose!" _And I was really looking forward to that kiss…_ she whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. But where will I sleep? You guys don't have a sleeping bag or something?"

"Nope. Not at all. You can sleep in my bed."

"With you?" She really liked the thought of that.

"No, of course I'll sleep on the floor."

"What?" Her dreams were just crushed.

"You thought I was going to sleep with you in the bed? Why would I do that? We just met."

"I don't know, I just thought you were going to say that." Perhaps Ichigo was more of a gentleman than she thought he was. Or just a wimp who doesn't know how to make a move on a girl. Or he could be gay. Rumors aren't always false. "I guess I watch too much TV. But I'm not letting you sleep on the floor while I sleep in your bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Rukia, just sleep in my bed."

"No!"

"Then do you want to sleep in the closet! What do you want!"

"I want to sleep on floor!"

"Quit being so damn difficult and let me sleep on the floor and you sleep in the bed!"

"Never! I'm sleeping on this floor!"

"Well so am I!"

"Fine by me!"

"Fine!"

"Here's your pillow and blanket." Ichigo handed Rukia one of his pillows and blanket and took the other ones. "Just shut up and go to sleep now." He got up and turned the lights off and the layed down on the floor facing away from Rukia.

Rukia rolled over facing her back towards Ichigo. But she didn't like sleeping on that side of her body so she rolled over and was facing his back. And she realized he was still wearing his clothes and she was wearing hers. "Hey Ichigo, don't you want to change into your pajamas?"

"Not really. It's not fair that you have to wear your clothes to sleep and I don't. So I'm just going to wear mine too. There's a coat rack on the back of the door. You can hang your jacket up there if you want."

"Thanks." Rukia got up and hung her jacket on the back of the door and then laid back down next to Ichigo. "Why did you want me to spend the night here?"

"I don't know. Just did."

"Awww, Ichigo, does that mean you like me?"

Ichigo rolled over and looked at Rukia in the darkness. It was just light enough for them to see each other. She stared into his amber eyes as she waited for his answer. He looked so sincere at that moment. "Maybe. I'm not completely sure yet."

"Why not?" Rukia was wondering what was wrong with her. She was in full flirtatious mode and he still was completely into her.

"I don't know the answer to that either. There's just something about you."

Rukia propped herself up on her elbows. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it damn it!"

"Alright fine." Ichigo closed his eyes.

Rukia leaned towards him. She whispered in his ear, _I like you too._ And then she licked his cheek.

"What the hell was that all about!" he said as he jumped up and wiped the spit off his cheek.

Rukia sat up and giggled. "That's how I show people I like them."

"Why can't just say it or kiss someone like normal people!"

"Because I'm not normal! Did you think I was going to kiss you?"

"I was somewhat hoping so. But right now, I don't know what I was thinking."

Rukia looked at him. She reached her arms out towards him and put them on his shoulders. She couldn't help but notice how muscular they felt. "Why are you so much taller than me, it makes this harder."

"Makes what harder?"

"Trying to kiss you."

Ichigo turned a little red. There was just enough light to see it change. Or maybe it was the light that his hair gave off.

"Sorry. Let me try to help." Ichigo leaned down till he was face to face with Rukia.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. They were beautiful. So enticing. She couldn't help but stare into them. After a while she finally blinked. "You're not comfortable with this, are you?"

"Honestly, not completely. But I have no complaints."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Don't regret this later."

"Don't worry. I won't. I'd regret it if I didn't let this happen." He put his hands on her waist and pulled her a little closer.

Rukia jumped a little when he pulled her closer. _Why are his hands so big?_ She thought. She felt safe and warm next to him. She finally got the courage and pressed her lips against his. When she tried to pull away he pulled her closer and started kissing her back. Rukia got a little excited and stood up on her knees. She was just barely taller than him. She slid her legs around his waist and locked them all while still kissing him.

Ichigo pulled away. "Could you quit moving? It's making this difficult!"

"Just shut up and kiss me." She started kissing him again. This time she started using her tongue and he started using his. _For someone with no past girlfriends, this guy is a good kisser,_ she thought to herself. She was starting to feel hot and really want him. She took her arms from around his neck and slid them down his chest and stomach. _Damn, he is in shape. He feels so damn sexy._ She moved her hands to the bottom on this shirt and started to lift it. That's when Ichigo pushed her away.

He was breathing hard and when he caught his breath he said, "I don't think we should do that."

Rukia crossed her arms. "Why not?"

"Didn't we just meet today? I mean, I don't know. It feels too soon."

"Are you kidding me? You really are a virgin."

"That's not the point. The point is, we should be sure about our feelings before doing this."

Rukia placed her hand on Ichigo's face. "I like you. And you like me right?"

He looked into her eyes before he gave her an answer. "Yeah."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"I don't know."

"Then let me just do this." She grabbed his shirt again, looking at him, waiting for his reaction.

"Okay," he said as he closed his eyes.

She pulled his shirt up and saw his abs. _Damn, they're perfect! Not too big. Perfectly defined. They are almost an 8 pack, but not quite. The perfect abs!_ And they were hers to look at and touch. She pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it. "Your turn."

"To do what?"

"Take mine off of course." _Why is he so damn dense? It's cute but on the edge of him being a complete idiot._

"Okay." Ichigo grabbed her shirt and slowly pulled it up over her head. He put his hands on her waist and felt her smooth skin and then pulled her close to kiss her.

Rukia was getting hotter. _Why are his hands as perfect as his abs!_ She pulled away from kissing him to start kissing his neck. She started sucking on that one spot for a minute then she bit it and pulled away.

"Ouch, that hurt dammit!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to put a label on you that said you were mine."

"A what? What did you do to me?" he rubbed his neck where she had been sucking.

"I gave you a hickey, fool."

"A hickey! Aren't guys supposed to give those to girls? And girls are supposed to just leave kiss marks with their lipstick?"

"If they're normal. But I wanted it to last longer than that."

"I can't believe you did that!" he was still rubbing his neck.

"You want to give me one?"

He looked at her and thought about the feeling he got while she was doing it to him. "Yeah. Come here." He grabbed her and pulled her to him and started kissing her on her chest. He slowly started sucking and biting. He could hear her breathing hard as he was doing it. _Was I breathing that hard?_ He kept going sucking a little harder and then bit her really hard and let go. He looked at her face and she had her eyes closed and was breathing hard. Her face was really red. "Rukia, did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did it perfectly." She opened her eyes and stared at him with a smile on her face. She realized his scowl really was permanent. It barely even moved. It relaxed a little when he was confused or asking questions, but it never really went anywhere. She licked his cheek again.

"Goddammit Rukia! You've got to stop doing that," Ichigo said as he wiped the spit off his face.

"Never. Not as long as I like you. So you better get used to it."

"I guess I have to."

She smiled really big. "Hey, I think I'm done for the night."

"Me too. Can we just sleep now?"

"Can we sleep in your bed?"

Ichigo looked at her. "Do you really want to?"

"Yes!"

"Alright fine." Ichigo stood up picked her up as he stood. He laid her down on the bed and picked up the blankets and pillows and placed them on the bed. Then he slid onto the bed next to her and got under the covers. Her back was to him. "Hey, roll over."

Rukia rolled over to face him. She looked into his eyes and said good night put her arm around him and put her face in his chest.

"Good night Rukia." Ichigo put his arm around her and closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun began to shine through the blinds of the dorm room, Rukia began to wake up. She opens her eyes. She went to raise her hand to rub her eyes but couldn't because someone was on top of it. A boy who was half naked was on top of it! Rukia freaked out and screamed. Ichigo, surprised and unsuspecting, woke up yelling and rolled off the bed to hit his face on the floor. He sat up and asked, "What! What the hell happened!"

"Who are you! What are you doing in my dorm room and in MY bed!" Rukia asked. "And why don't I have a shirt on!"

Ichigo looked at her with the blankest stare he could produce. As he scratched his head he said "….. Rukia. It's me Ichigo. And we're not in your dorm room. We're in my dorm room. And you don't have a shirt on because of what we did last night." Ichigo turned a little red after saying that and cleared his throat. "You can't remember?"

Rukia sat there and thought for a moment. She looked around and she obviously wasn't in her dorm room. This was clearly a boys' room. Then her memories started flooding back. She had a flashback of last night and turned red. She grabbed the blanket and covered up. "We really did that last night!"

Ichigo looked away since she was embarrassed. "Yeah. And I hope you remember that you were the one that corrupted me, not the other way around."

Rukia giggled. "Yes, I do remember that part. I wasn't going to scream rape."

Ichigo's scowled soften a little. "Good. I'd hate to see how that would have ended if you did."

Rukia smiled. "Um, so….. How do you feel about last night?"

Ichigo was silent for a moment then he turned to look at her. "It was one of the best nights I've had in a while. No doubt. But I can't help but feel like we rushed it. I am attracted to you and I do like you but I feel like we're moving too fast."

Rukia looked at him. "You said that like we're together?" She didn't mean to be that rude, but his answers really annoy her.

Ichigo looked back at her. "Either way, we went further than we should have but I have no regrets, just like I promised I wouldn't."

Rukia was once again hoping for a different answer but Ichigo took the statement the wrong way yet again. "I see. I don't either and I agree with you. Can you hand me my shirt so I can stop feeling weird when you look at me?"

Ichigo turned his head and threw her shirt to her. "Here, sorry."

Rukia caught her shirt and put it on. She watched Ichigo as she did. She was slightly hoping he would try to peak at her but he didn't ever turn back until she said she was decent. _What is up with this kid? _She thought.

"I guess I should put a shirt on too."

"You don't have to. I mean, I am enjoying the view." Rukia said as she stared at his body. It made him turn a little red. "Or you can put one on if it makes you feel better."

"I guess I'll wait." He said as he stood up to stretch. _Why is he so damn sexy! He knows I like his body so he's doing that on purpose! I can't complain though. _He scratched his head. "So what do you want to do today?

Rukia thought for a minute. "I honestly have no clue, but I definitely need to go back to my dorm and change and get dressed before I can really think of planning anything."

"Alright." Ichigo stood and went to the closet to grab a clean shirt. He pulled one with a skull on it over head and put his arms threw it. "You want a shirt to just change into for now? I don't know how many people saw us yesterday. And I don't know if you want them to know you spent the night here."

Rukia liked how he thought ahead. She always liked a person with smarts. He was definitely smarter than Kaien. "Yeah, you got any band tees?"

"I got this Asterisk one?" he said as he held it in his hand and turned to look at her.

"YES! Give me that!" she snatched it out of his hand and put it on. "You shall NEVER get this back."

"Oh yes I will. Even if I have to forcibly take it."

"I'd like to see you try." Rukia said with her hands on her hips and giving Ichigo a daring look.

"You will. Later. Alright. Let's go." Ichigo began to open the door but then he paused for a moment. "Wait." He walked over to the closet pulled a hoodie out the closet and tossed it to Rukia. "Here, put that on too."

Rukia looked at Ichigo confused. "I don't get it. Why?"

"So that the guys won't see your face."

Rukia glared at him. "So you don't want to be seen with me?"

"It's not that! I thought you wouldn't want to be recognized around the campus for staying the night here. You know how rumors are in this school. You probably would end up switching before the semester is over and I'll never see you again…. Ever."

Rukia blushed a little. Obviously she's too sensitive for this guy. Either that or she needs to learn to understand him. She figured that would be better than completely cutting him off. "Oh I see what you mean Ichigo." She smiled shyly at him. She took the band tee off and then put the hoodie on then put the band tee back on, on top of the hoodie.

"That's different, never would have thought of doing that. If I did that with all my shirts I'd have an endless hoodie supply. I like the way you think."

She smirked. "I'm just a genius like that," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, let's get out of here. It's a little after 7 AM on a Saturday. No one is probably up yet."

Ichigo shook his head. "That's what you think. There are still people in this dorm that haven't gone to sleep yet. Especially the geeks, they're probably getting up for a bathroom break after playing World of War craft all night."

Rukia put her hood over her head as she laughed. "Okay, I'll be cautious and take no risks then. Let's go." When Ichigo opened the door, there were already a few people up and walking through the hallway.

"Told you," said Ichigo as he led them on their way out of the dorm.

"What's up Ichigo!" yelled Yumichika from down the hall. "Who's the chick!"

Suddenly all eyes were on Ichigo and Rukia. People in the bathrooms leaned their heads outs with just a towel on to see why "Ichigo" and "chick" were used together so closely.

Ichigo waved everyone off with his hands. "Leave me alone you assholes." Ichigo gestured for Rukia to hurry up as they quickly walked to the staircase. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they realized they passed Kisuke on his way up. As everyone leaned over the railing to shout ridiculous comments about Ichigo and the mystery girl, Kisuke yelled "It's about time Ichigo! Someone else was finally awake to see you have girls come over in the morning. Your secret is out!"

Ichigo and Rukia turned to look up. As they did, Rukia's hood fell but it didn't matter because all eyes were now on Kisuke, asking him how often it happened, and trying to figure out who the mystery girl was. Kisuke just kept saying he couldn't disclose any more classified information and held his hands up. Rukia put her hood back on and Ichigo patted her on the head leaving his hand there. Kisuke turned and looked down at them and winked and saluted them with his index and middle finger. They saluted him back with smirks on their faces and Ichigo threw Rukia over his shoulder and ran out the dorms.

"ICHIGOOOO~! Put me down!" Rukia hollered as Ichigo ran across campus . She was hitting his back as hard as she could. She didn't hate it; she just wanted to protest for the sake of protesting. Finally he stopped running by the tree with the bench under it.

"What for? You wouldn't have been able to keep up with me. Just by picking you up I can tell you're not in shape."

"First you called me ugly, now you're calling me fat!"

"NO! You're so small and have no muscle mass!"

"I was only kidding Ichigo, Lighten up."

"Oh shut up," he retorted as he dropped her on the bench.

"Ouch! Now you got to kiss and make it better," she said as she winked.

"I am NOT kissing your ass."

"Ichigo is kissing whose ass?" a tall pale student walking with an even taller brown skinned student walked underneath the tree. Rukia hurried up and put the hood over her head but Ichigo flicked it off. "You don't to worry about these guys. It's Uryu and Chad. They'd never start any ridiculous rumors. Chad barely even talks."

Rukia looked up at the two guys and smiled. "Hi, I'm Rukia. Nice to meet you guys."

Uryu stared at her for a second and then shifted his eyes to Ichigo. "Start rumors about exactly?"

"Oh, I just spent the night in Ichigo's room last night and we left this morning and everyone saw us. But it's okay. Kisuke covered it up for us."

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled a female's voice from the other side of the tree. They all turned to see Tatsuki running full speed.

"Oh, hey Tatsuki. Do I have to repeat or was that a shocked what?"

"No I heard you. I just can't believe Ichigo got a girl to spend the night with him. Hey Chad, Hey Uryu. So, how did you seduce the almighty Rukia, Ichigo?"

"I didn't seduce her," Ichigo said as a vein popped out of his forehead.

"So she just fell for you at first sight and all you had to do was show her your bed?"

"Tatsuki! You're being ridiculous. It didn't happen like that!"

"Ahahhahahaha, I'm just yanking your chain Ichigo. Relax!" she slapped him on the back and then leaned over to Rukia and whispered in her ear, _If it was rape, blink twice! _loud enough for everyone under the tree to hear. They all burst into laughter except for Ichigo whose vein was beginning to throb.

"Please quit with the jokes Tatsuki! You're going to make me die of laughter! But in all seriousness, I had to seduce _him._" She said as she thrust her thumb towards him. "He's so innocent, I probably would have went home last not if I hadn't corrupted him."

They all began to laugh which made Ichigo HIIIIIIGHLY upset. "I am not that innocent. FUCK!" HE stepped past Tatsuki and grabbed Rukia by her waist and pulled her close to him. He looked into her eyes, which made her heart melt, and leaned down to kiss her. When his soft lips met hers she threw her arms around his neck and started to kiss him back. She was just a little shocked that he stuck his tongue in her mouth. When she slid her hands into his hair was when he pulled away. He looked at everyone who was shocked and then looked at Tatsuki and grabbed her and gave her a peck on the lips. "See? Not innocent."

Tatsuki turned bright red and threw a punch that hit Ichigo square in the jaw. He didn't flinch or anything. He knew he deserved it. "You asshole! Why did you do that! We were only joking. We all know you used to stay at a different girl's house every night back at home. You didn't need to prove anything. We were just mocking the new you. Goddammit Ichigo! You need to get over yourself."

"Sorry Tatsuki. You know we've never been fully able to get along with each other since we were kids." He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her into a warm hug he knew she didn't want and squeezed her as hard as he could.

"Alright Ichigo, you're forgiven. Just let me go already. I have somewhere to be!" he slowly loosened his grip around her and let her go. She ran off waving to everyone except Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Rukia who had been burning a hole in the back of his head ever since he kissed Tatsuki. "Okay look Ruki-"

Rukia held up her hand and turned her head. "I don't even know if I want to speak to you right now."

"Look Rukia, Ichigo meant well when he did that. I know it doesn't seem like it but you have to know him for a year or so, or go through something serious with him to get inside his twisted mind." He felt Ichigo's glare on him but ignored it. "Seriously, give him a chance to explain and I'm sure you'll come around to actually being able to tolerate his shenanigans." He pushed up his glasses, "Yes, Ichigo, I said your shenanigans." He waved at Rukia and started walking with Chad. "Just give him a chance. You won't regret it!"

After Chad and Uryu were out of hearing range Rukia looked at Ichigo and said, "The shit you're about to explain better be fucking fantastic."


End file.
